Sleepsong
by TheSecretWriter75
Summary: When King Leopold is away, young Snow White becomes ill. Regina takes pity on the girl and stays with her. But what happens when she gets sick herself?


**I've never seen a story like this before so I just had to write it myself. I really hope I'm not the only one who thinks this, but I feel like Regina would have done something like this. She would have taken care of Snow because at the very least, she had to put on the charade for Leopold. I don't know. I might be alone in that, but I hope you enjoy anyway. And remember…reviews are love!**

**And for those wondering, the song Snow sings is called Sleepsong by the Secret Garden.**

* * *

Regina woke early in the morning, although she wasn't entirely sure why. She washed and then dressed herself with a wave of her hand. Her maiden had been sick for the past few days. In fact, most of the castle's servants were ill. Something was passing quickly among them.

King Leopold was off visiting another kingdom and wouldn't be back for at least another week. That left Regina and Snow White alone in the castle.

Regina made her way to the dining hall where she was pleased to find breakfast set out. She was a bit surprised to find that Snow White was not there. Regina pushed down that nagging bit of guilt deep within her and ate her fill. By the time she was done, there was still no sign of the young princess.

At this point, Regina couldn't help but wonder where Snow was. She had nothing better to do so she made her way to the girl's chambers. When she was outside the door, she heard a coughing fit. Snow must be sick.

Regina pushed open the door and what she saw confirmed her suspicions. Snow White was lying in her bed with a thin sheet pulled over her. She was shivering and sweating at the same time. Regina took a step closer and saw Snow's pale skin and glassy eyes.

"Regina?" Snow asked softly. Her voice was hoarse and nasal.

"Yes, dear," Regina said. "I'm here."

"Where's Father?"

"He's visiting King Midas. Do you need something?"

"I don't feel good," Snow said.

Regina knew that was an understatement, but she didn't say anything. She placed the back of her hand on Snow's forehead and instantly drew it away from the heat. She had never had to take care of a sick person before.

She conjured a cup of water and held it close to Snow's chapped lips. The little girl sipped the water carefully and then lay back against the pillows.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Regina asked.

"No," Snow said. "My stomach hurts."

Regina stood there awkwardly for a moment. Snow looked miserable. She knew she should do something more, but she didn't know what.

All of a sudden, Snow started to moan. The young princess kicked off the blankets and started to stand on shaky legs before she doubled over and emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor. Regina grimaced and took a step back. She had not yet mastered performing healing spells on herself and she certainly didn't want to contract whatever Snow had.

But then something overcame her. Seeing Snow White in such a pitiful state triggered something deep within her. Regina stepped closer to the girl and pulled her hair back from her face. When Snow was finished, Regina conjured a bucket of water and a cloth.

She helped Snow back into bed and then dipped the cloth into the water. She placed it on the girl's forehead. At first, Snow recoiled, but after a few moments, she welcomed the cool relief. When the cloth grew warm thanks to Snow's fever, Regina dipped it back into the water and placed it back on Snow's forehead.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. After a while, Regina's arm became sore, but she kept at it. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, but she couldn't seem to make herself stop.

The princess soon fell into a restless sleep and Regina tried to leave, but the moment she stood up, the young girl's eyes snapped open.

"Don't leave me," she whispered in a hoarse, nasal voice. Regina recoiled just hearing it.

"I have to eat, dear," Regina replied. She wasn't hungry at all, but she needed some excuse to get away. "And with your father gone, I have duties I must perform."

"Please," Snow whispered.

The queen felt her whole body stiffen. She looked into the girl's eyes. The laughter and life in those very eyes had once made Regina smile. After Daniel's death, those eyes had become pools of pain. Now though, they were glazed and clouded with fever. Regina sighed. She wanted to destroy Snow White's happiness, but that wasn't going to happen today.

"I'll stay for a little while longer." Regina sat back down on the bed careful to keep a bit of distance between herself and the sick child.

"Will you tell me a story? My mother always used to tell me stories when I got sick."

"I suppose," Regina said. She thought for a moment and then sighed again. She was going to regret this later, but she started, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl who was in love with a stable boy."

***~…~***

Snow was too ill to comprehend much of the story, but the sound of Regina's voice washed over her ears and put her to sleep almost instantly. Regina didn't stop though. She kept talking long after the princess had fallen asleep, recounting her best and happiest memories with Daniel; the rides to Firefly Hill, the moonlight picnics, the afternoon rides.

It wasn't very long before Regina fell asleep. One hand was resting on the feverish girl's black curls.

***~…~***

Regina woke up in the morning in a strange bed. She rolled over and came face to face with Snow White. The queen muffled a scream and fell backward onto the floor. She picked herself up, grateful that no one was around to see her and then took note of the tickle in her throat.

She also felt nauseas. Granted, nausea tended to arise more frequently these days thanks to the stress of being queen, but when she tried to take a deep breath, she noted her blocked nose.

Regina glanced back at the young princess on the bed and let her mouth drop open in shock. She was sick. As if to confirm her new discovery, she doubled over with a coughing fit that woke Snow.

"Regina? Are you alright?"

The queen stood up fully and almost immediately had to double over again as a wave of sickness overtook her. Unlike Snow, however, she was able to grab the wastebasket.

"Oh, I've made you ill," Snow said. "I'm sorry." Her words were sincere and regretful.

"It's alright, dear," Regina said. "I'm fine."

Her body chose that very moment to prove her wrong and she sneezed.

"You're sicker than I was," Snow remarked. "Come, you may lie down in my bed for a little while."

"Snow, dear. You're still sick. I'll be alright until your father comes home."

"No," the princess said. "You are obviously much too ill to do anything and I'm feeling much better." As if to prove her point, the girl reached out a hand to the queen to help her into the bed.

Regina wanted to protest, but she was too sick to do so. She grabbed the hand and laid back down, barely remembering to kick off her shoes. A small part of her mourned the loss of her new velvet gown, but the rest of her felt too horrible to care.

"Just sleep for a while," Snow said. "I'm sure you'll feel much better after a nap. I'm horrible at story telling, but I can sing if you'd like."

Regina murmured her consent and the little girl began gently stroking her stepmother's hair in a soothing way and she started to sing softly.

Even with Snow's hoarse, nasal voice, the song was beautiful. It was a soft melody with words that weren't really registering in the queen's ears. She felt sleep tugging at her and though it killed her to show such weakness in front of her stepdaughter, she knew that the young girl was right.

One day, Regina would find a way to destroy Snow White's happiness. She would avenge her true love. But that day was not today. Nor did tomorrow seem likely. Maybe on Saturday. For now, she was content to lay there and fall slowly asleep.

***~…~***

When King Leopold arrived home, he was astonished to find his castle nearly empty. His wife and daughter were not outside enjoying the glorious spring weather nor were they in the library or the throne room or anywhere else he could think to look for them.

Gone too were the servants hustling and bustling about. Leopold finally made his way to Snow White's bedchamber. He knocked on the door, but no one responded. He gently pushed the door open and stopped at what he saw.

There on the bed lay Regina and Snow. Snow was nestled into the queen's side with a hand on her stepmother's forehead. Both wore a matching frown and feverish flush. They must be ill.

Leopold didn't dare disturb them. He would send for the doctor in the morning. For now, he was content to let them sleep there. Despite their signs of sickness, both the princess and the queen looked more at peace than they had in a very long time.


End file.
